


От судьбы не уйдёшь

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Ведро мя: расширенная вселеная [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение «Клада». Марья взрослеет, размышляет о себе и мечтает о сестре. И помогает этой мечте осуществиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	От судьбы не уйдёшь

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Эстет за соавторство, а The Sims 2 за идеи!

#### 1

Вернулась Марья домой не с пустыми руками. И… её что-то мучило, какой-то надоедливый вопрос, который хотелось разрешить как можно скорее. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознала: если у неё Дар – то родители останутся без внуков. Да и самой скучно… Странно, что родители до сих пор сами этим не озаботились. А Марье всё равно, кто будет, лишь бы было о ком заботиться.

Поговорить с родителями, однако, всё же стоило. Нельзя же колдовать такое без предупреждения.

Марья долго мялась, прежде чем начать разговор хотя бы с мамой. Но наконец решилась:

– Можно серьёзно с тобой поговорить?

– По какому поводу? – Мидори удивилась такому подходу дочери.

– Хочу брата. Или сестру, даже лучше сестру. А вы хотели бы?

Мидори долго молчала, размышляя. В самом деле, почему бы и нет?

– Мы с папой переговорим, – пообещала она. – Я и сама думала… иногда…

– Здорово! – мелькнула мысль, что от самой Машки они просто очень устали, хватало и одного такого «сокровища». – Если что, я… помогу всё же…

Мидори внимательно посмотрела на своё хулиганистое чадо:

– Чем?

– Увеличу вероятность. В том числе послушности…

– Снова магия? Ох, Марья, мне этой магии в жизни хватило на много лет вперёд, – вздохнула женщина. – В твоём появлении в этом мире тоже было немало магии… Ну, ладно, – улыбнулась она, глядя на приунывшую дочь. – Это ж для дела.

– И да, мам, вы же учёные. Может, вы меня мало изучали? Могло бы кому и пригодиться.

– Мы переговорим с папой, не беспокойся. Человека до конца никогда не узнать – всё время появляются какие-то новые черты и свойства.

– Тоже верно. Это просто мне стало любопытно, и я подумала, что мир многое теряет. А ведь правда профиль нашего Института, – про себя Машка подумала, что о себе самой стоит прежде всего поговорить с крёстными-волшебниками. При первом же удобном случае.

* * *

Мидори, как и обещала дочери, поговорила с мужем на тему пополнения в семействе. Тот спервоначалу смутился. Но, скорее, от неожиданности вопроса. И сдался под пристальным взглядом жены. Собственно, а что мешает-то?

– А что Марья?

– Ей скучно, – пояснила Мидори. – Ну, её тоже можно понять. Повзрослела, наконец, девочка.

Альберт понимающе улыбнулся.

«Кажется, всё решилось само собой, – подумалось Марье, которая ну не то чтобы подслушала… но отголоски уловила. – Сегодня ночью можно посидеть в лаборатории. Опыты какие-нибудь поставить… аккуратно только». Марья хорошо помнила, как она в детстве пожар устроила.

А на самом деле ей хотелось изучить необычную вещицу, которую она стащила у гнома. Очень-очень необычную, ну ни на что не похожую. А родители? «А они пусть сестрёнку делают!» – проскочила весёлая хулиганская мысль. Марья подмигнула родителям – и с лёгкой душой отправилась в Институт. Благо, ключи от секретной лаборатории у неё были запасные. И артефакт в рюкзачке. На душе было просто замечательно.

* * *

Уединившись в лаборатории, Марья вытащила из рюкзачка вещицу. Это оказалась маленькая изящная шкатулка с резьбой. Неужели она и правда… ну, не исполняет желания, но направляет энергию куда надо? Марья выпрямилась в кресле и пристально поглядела на шкатулку. Жаль, инструкции нет. Ну да ладно, попробуем сами. Девушка осторожно открыла крышку и громко проговорила:

– Пусть появится ваза!

К сожалению, ничего не произошло. Что не так? Марья ещё не могла сама материализовывать предметы – время не пришло.

– Пусть у родителей всё получится!

И сразу стало так светло на душе! Марья поняла, что артефакт сработал. «Значит, для себя ничего пожелать нельзя, – подумала Марья, – только для других. Неплохо, совсем неплохо. Тогда пусть сестрёнка будет не похожей на меня и более послушной!» В эту просьбу Маша вложила всю свою душу. Желала со всей мыслимой силой. Только время покажет, сбылось ли желание. И потекли дни…

 

#### 2

За неделю перед родами Мидори отправилась в больницу, как тогда, в том мире. Теперь всё должно пройти просто прекрасно – токсикоза Мидори счастливо избежала. С ней сбывалось поверье, что во второй раз всё легче. Несмотря на возраст, она просто цвела. А у Марьи вид был загадочный. Но хотя весь период беременности Мидори пыталась выведать что-нибудь у дочери, та так и не призналась. Хотя что там выведывать, всё же понятно.

– Осталось только имя…

– Марья есть, будет Дарья, – слова Альберта прозвучали музыкой.

Никому и в голову не приходило, что может и мальчик родиться.

…Родилась и впрямь девочка. Беленькая, в папу. Спокойная и с умным взглядом. С первых дней она была очень сосредоточенной. И ещё помнила тот мир, из которого инкарнировалась сюда. Правда, столь сложных слов девочка ещё не знала и вряд ли понимала их суть тоже. Так что рассказать не смогла бы…

Когда Мидори с дочкой выписали домой, Марья спросила:

– Кто будет её крёстными? – чем поставила всех в тупик. Прежде всего – глупостью вопроса!

– Маша, сама-то как думаешь? – укоризненно посмотрела на неё Мидори.

– Конечно, лучше всех мои крёстные. Тогда надо или позвать их сюда, или самим отправиться в их мир, – ответила смущённая девушка.

– Отправиться вежливее, но малышку с собой тащить…

– А давайте я с вами! Попробую защитить её магией…

– Тогда держи её всё время на руках.

Мидори передала бесценную ношу в руки дочери. Та с осторожностью приняла пищащий свёрток. Как оказалось, новорождённая Дарья пищала от восторга. Удивительный ребёнок.

* * *

Родной мир Марии – вернее, тот, где она была зачата и рождена – встретил её солнышком и летним теплом. Крошечная Дарья мирно спала на руках у сестры, ощущая её добрую силу. И их уже встречали друзья. Словно почуяли. Хотя почему – словно… Рина точно почувствовала. И решительно направилась к гостям.

– Поздравляю!

– Спасибо, – смущённо ответила Мидори.

Машка же стояла с загадочным видом, будто она была ни при чём. Хотя знала, что есть те, кто сразу раскроют её хитрость. Юная ведьмочка осторожно передала девочку крёстной, познакомиться. Чувствовала, как Рина прислушивается к ауре Дашеньки.

– Защищай её! – наказала крестнице добрая волшебница. – Твоя сестра обычная и более всего нуждается в защите.

– А… ты… вы согласитесь стать ей крёстными? – смущённо спросила Марья, с надеждой глядя на колдунью.

– Обязательно, Маша! – улыбнулась Рина и передала спящую девочку Мидори – девочка должна побыть и с мамой.

Всё начиналось просто замечательно. И Марья готова была взять на себя всю ответственность.

– Я… готова! – решительно заявила она, враз будто повзрослев окончательно. Родители с маленькой Дашей уже ушли в дом, где им обеспечили все условия. А Марья с крёстной, немного поговорив, отправились следом. Но спать и даже отдыхать не могла. Её переполняли чувства.

– Ох, Маш, чувствую, без тебя точно не обошлось, ведь верно? – крёстная дружески улыбнулась.

От Рины ничего не скроешь. Марья честно рассказала всё, что случилось по её возвращении после случая с поиском клада. И стояла с виноватым видом.

Но Рина её не осуждала. Да и в самом деле, разве можно осуждать за доброе волшебство?

– Не беспокойся! Думаю, ты всё правильно сделала!

Юная колдунья смущённо улыбнулась.

– Я не хотела навредить.

– И ты совсем не навредила! – Рина обняла крестницу.

– Я просто счастлива, ура!

Рина была рада за крестницу.

* * *

Пришло время крестин Даши. Оба волшебника предстали во всём великолепии среди позолоты и роскошного убранства храма. Марья издали любовалась ими. После крестин вся большая компания вернулась домой, в этот большой гостеприимный дом, наполненный светом и добрым волшебством. Отсюда не хотелось уезжать. Хозяева это чуяли и упросили друзей погостить ещё несколько дней, насколько возможно. Семейство Компот подумало и осталось: дома ничего страшного не случится. В квартире никого, в Институте есть кому за всем смотреть.

Марья с Сашкой пошли снова искать сокровища, как и в прошлый раз, но, к счастью, ничего серьёзного не нашли. Окромя медвежьей берлоги и колючих зарослей малинника. От медведя удирали со всех ног. Да Марья для верности шуганула зверя лесного магией, чтоб отстал. Вернулись уставшие и довольные, объевшиеся малиной. Про медведя решили не говорить ничего, чтобы не огрести люлей от Сашкиной матери. Век бы так веселиться!

Крёстный, конечно, догадался, но дал знак, что никому не скажет. А старшие девчонки, Сашкины сёстры, пропадали у Дарьи, знакомясь с новой подругой. Марья-то ещё наиграется с младшей сестрой, а пока она догуливала последние дни своего застрявшего в ней детства. Больше может и не довестись… Ведь люди рано или поздно взрослеют, и несолидно уже будет беспечно бегать по лесу, обдирать малину и драться с медведями.

Интересно, а сестрёнка будет такое вытворять? Это уже покажет время…

…Погостив положенное время, семья Компот сердечно попрощалась с друзьями и вернулась домой, в свой мир, дав обещание приехать снова с подросшей Дарьей.

 

#### 3

– Вот ты сколько раз мне про тот мир рассказывала? – канючила Дарья. – А я там была только в абсолютно несознательном возрасте. И если и помню что – то скорее приснилось или сама выдумала. Давай, что ли, вернёмся туда?

– Сперва с родителями переговорим насчёт тебя, – строго проговорила Марья.

– А разве я сделала что-то плохое?

– Нет, конечно, просто надо отпроситься. Я-то человек взрослый уже, а вот ты… – Марья оглядела сестру с головы до ног. – Ладно, потом всё объясним или сейчас записку оставим.

Дарья, привыкшая уже к фокусам сестры, спокойно наблюдала за созданием портала. И шагнула в проём вслед за Марьей. Дашка не боялась ни крошечки. Ей не два года, и она не одна.

Девчонки появились в соседнем мире в будни, когда некоторые из друзей были на работе. Но кое-кого всё же застали.

Время бежит быстро, но над многими оно не властно. Алиска, бывшая дома, встретила гостей весьма приветливо. И было видно – и впрямь не изменилась.

– Рассказывайте! – весело потребовала она, сгорая от любопытства.

– Да у нас всё по-старому. Просто Дашка здесь ещё никогда не была… в сознательном возрасте.

– А тут ничего не изменилось, – добавила Марья.

– Просто вы ещё не были в Городе, – подмигнула им Алиса. – А парк с динозаврами можно хоть щас показать!

– Здесь есть… динозавры?! – Дашка удивлённо вылупилась на ведьмочек.

– И очень много!

Дарья впала в прострацию. В её мире динозавры вымерли много миллионов лет назад. Даже Цезарь, Машкин птеродактиль, и тот от старости скончался, и девочка его уже не застала. Так что теперь у неё просто глаза горели.

– Кстати, родители на Острове, и мы их там ещё можем застать, только предупредить надо, – Алиса набрала номер и переговорила с отцом. Тот пообещал дождаться компанию.

Отлично всё складывалось. Техника в этом мире шагнула далеко вперёд, и теперь можно было запросто добраться до Острова на четырёхместной авиетке. Что девчонки и сделали. И там гостий из другого мира ждал сюрприз – на острове собралась вся семья. Вот здорово! Здесь Дарья и отметит своё десятилетие… В большом кругу друзей.

За сестру Марья не боялась, что та выкинет номер. Дарья – человек серьёзный. Как и загадывалось.

* * *

На Острове у девочки случился этакий культурный шок, как у Марьи в своё время. Она тоже смотрела на всё широко открытыми глазами и не верила себе… Даже вопросов не задавала. Марья лишь посмеивалась, вспоминая, какая сама была.

Это событие сильно встряхнуло Дарью. Какая ж волшебная работа была проделана! И даже скорее научная, чем волшебная.

– Волшебства тут тоже хватает, – заверил Тони, – взять хоть тот же климат. Тут всегда лето.

– Это же замечательно! Это всё вы делали? – Дашка во все глаза уставилась на волшебника.

– Ну… изрядную часть, – отозвался тот, смутившись. – Основная заслуга и главная идея Кима. Я только так, помог, чем смог. Можно сказать, фон создал.

Смущённые создатели парка немного помолчали.

– В любом случае, – молвила заворожённая увиденным Дарья, – это здорово!

– Нравится? Девочка от неожиданности подпрыгнула и обернулась.

Перед ней стоял… молодой человек. Ну, по её меркам – уже взрослый.

– Невероятно! – выдохнула девочка. – это вы тут хозяйничаете? – Дашка оглядела парня с головы до ног. Симпатичный… Не киногерой, но, наверно, лучше. Надёжнее.

– Я? Да так, иногда…

– Это Шурик, – представила Алиса, – мой младший брат. А здешний парк – наш семейный бизнес.

Шурик смутился несколько. Но Даша – несравнимо больше.

Девчонка при любом случае засматривалась на Шурика, делая, однако, вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

– Класс! – восхищаться можно было бесконечно.

Динозавры – это одно. Но они ещё прекрасно уживались с мифическими созданиями навроде единорогов, грифонов и прочих.

– Мне не поверят в школе, это точно! – вздохнула Дарья.

– А зачем говорить? – хмыкнула старшая сестра.

С этим Даша была скорее согласна. Даже с учётом Института и всех его чудес. В школе всё же не настолько привыкли ничему не удивляться.

– Ты права, конечно. Меня просто засмеют, – согласилась Дарья с доводами сестры.

С недавних пор девчонка стала какой-то задумчивой. Со стороны могло показаться, что Парк произвёл на неё сильное впечатление. Однако Марья думала иначе. Она-то догадалась по тому, какое впечатление на неё произвёл… Шурик. Хотя и мала ещё Дарья, конечно.

– Ну и как тебе? – спросила Алиска после экскурсии.

– У меня нет слов, – Дарья была немного обалдевшей от увиденного. – Это фантастика!

– Да, Машка так же реагировала.

Марья вспомнила себя и густо покраснела. Она-то помнила даже, как отреагировала на кота Ваську. Младшая хихикнула, видимо о чём-то догадавшись или представив картинку. Всё-таки у них было больше общего, чем могло показаться.

…Дарья видела ещё довольно много интересного, предмет её воздыханий помаленьку стёрся из памяти, но не насовсем. Чтобы потом, через несколько лет снова всплыть в сознании и пощекотать нервы. Но это в будущем, которое никто не знает.

 

#### 4

С какого момента Марья поняла, что что-то с ней не так, она не знала. Она просто это почувствовала. Иначе как объяснить первое проявление другой сущности с другими способностями? Пока молодая колдунья решила сама в себе разобраться. А с Риной поговорить она всегда успеет.

Так она думала, несколько раз собиралась начать всё же этот разговор… но, попадая в тот мир, тут же об этом забывала. То детство в одном месте, малина и медведи, то всему изумляющаяся сестрёнка… Но когда-то ведь надо поговорить! И для этого приехать одной. И так после того визита четыре года собиралась.

Маше сказали, что всё началось с какой-то коробки. Само её появление на свет. С той поры много лет прошло, многое забылось. А чего-то она никогда и не помнила… Самокопание никому пользы не принесло ещё, но это если кто в себе недостатки ищет. Хотя… Интересно же.

В любом случае помочь может только крёстная. Надо не стесняться и спросить. Марья написала записку и исчезла в портале. Теперь своё будущее она определит с крёстной… Все всё поймут.

…Вид у Марьи, как вышла из портала, был задумчивый. И ей хотелось с кем-то срочно поделиться. Да даже вполне ясно, с кем. Марья нашла нужный дом и позвонила. И в душе надеялась, что крёстная будет дома… А та её как почувствовала.

– Что-то случилось? – Рина усадила крестницу рядом на диван. – Рассказывай, может, помогу чем смогу…

– Да, наверно, очень давно случилось…

– С этого места подробнее, Маша, – посерьёзнела волшебница.

– Помнишь, как тогда я в кого-то обратилась? – Марья внимательно поглядела на колдунью. – Во мне это было изначально?

Рина задумалась, не зная как сказать. Наконец промолвила:

– Думаю, да.

– Я… я ничего не помню, и появление той девицы было для меня полной неожиданностью…

– Она тебе не мешает?

– Обычно нет, я раньше нас и не разделяла. Думала – я настоящая вот такая…

– Оставь как есть, – посоветовала крёстная, – если начнёт докучать, то я вмешаюсь.

– Спасибо! А… кто это вообще? Что за сущность во мне?

– Да я и сама пока не знаю, – честно призналась Рина. – Я даже не предполагала дополнительного подселения… Только волшебный дар.

Машка с благодарностью глянула на крёстную:

– Меня так-то всё устраивает…

– Ну вот и чудесно, – Рина вздохнула с облегчением.

– И всё же что-то пошло не по плану?

– Я ещё раз проверю тебя, если можно, и тогда скажу результат, – молвила Рина.

– Спасибо, крёстная! Ты всё сделаешь отлично!

* * *

Рина долго всматривалась в душу девушки. И действительно нашла там вторую сущность. Но поскольку та агрессии не проявляла, решила оставить всё как есть. Сущность оказалась не такая уж плохая, даже наоборот.

– Вы взаимно дополняете друг друга, – объявила крёстная после сеанса. – Пусть так и остаётся. Похоже, это твой ангел-хранитель!

– Такой бескрышный? Или кто из нас бескрышный?

– Да вы оба хорошие и светлые личности. Точнее, может, даже это твоё второе «я». Просто иногда похулиганить не возбраняется, – подмигнула волшебница и улыбнулась.

– Тогда ладно, а то скучно! И главное чтобы всё под контролем разума!

– Я верю в твоё благоразумие, – молвила добрая колдунья.

– Да, я стараюсь. Ведь правда?

– Конечно! – крёстная дружески обняла молодую ведьмочку.

Маша почувствовала такое душевное тепло, какого не встречала ни у кого в своём мире… и на душе сразу стало легче. Всё будет замечательно!

 

#### 5

Дарья тщетно искала сестру, обнаружила только её записку. Из записки следовало, что Марья отправилась в родной мир.

– Ну, Машечка! Меня не взяла! – возмутилась Дарья и топнула ногой. Ей было невдомёк, что у Марьи могли быть свои личные дела в том мире, не предназначенные для посторонних ушей.

Дарья ринулась искать того, кто способен был открыть портал, первый раз, кажется, жалея, что сама не волшебница.

Жидкое мя, главный друг семьи, не задавая лишних вопросов, растеклось тонкой плёнкой, открыло стену. Даша шагнула в портал.

…И сразу нос к носу столкнулась с каким-то парнем, показавшимся ей смутно знакомым.

– Извините, – промямлила она, не отрывая взгляда от красавчика. Весь её воинственный пыл сразу куда-то испарился…

Парень только улыбнулся, одёрнул куртку и отправился по своим делам. На появление ниоткуда симпатичной девицы Сашка (а это был он) не удивился: мало ли кто так может перемещаться – мир велик.

«Ну вот, даже здрасти не сказал!» Хотя она для него девчонка, и видел он её всего раз ещё более мелкой… К тому же Дарья и сама хороша: чуть с ног не сбила. Да и узнал ли он её, вот в чём вопрос. Она-то догадалась, кто это… На всякий случай Дарья обернулась и посмотрела вслед Шурику. И вздохнула грустно. Будет ли ему вообще с ней интересно?.. Время покажет. Ведь его родители почти в такой же ситуации когда-то были, может, поддержат… Так что вперёд, в гости!

* * *

На входе в дом младшая сестра столкнулась со старшей и с крёстной.

«По-моему, они видели мой конфуз, – подумала Дарья. – хоть бы не засмеяли». Но никто и не думал смеяться.

– Привет! Ты как тут? – Марья задала довольно глупый вопрос: ей понятно было, кто Дарье помог.

– За компанию, – промямлила младшая. – Скучно без тебя стало.

– Не Шурик ли стал причиной? – прищурилась хитро Марья, чем вогнала Дашку в краску. Марья подозревала, что младшая «запала» на Сашку, а признаваться боится.

– Не смущай девчонку, – вступилась за крестницу Рина.– Рано ей ещё о парнях думать, – и заговорщически подмигнула Дарье.

– Я про него вообще не думала, когда сюда шла! – Даша немного обиделась на слова сестры, но потом остыла. Ссориться из-за ерунды не имело смысла, тем более в этом светлом мире.

Старшая почувствовала состояние младшей и больше не стала настаивать:

– Хорошо-хорошо. Не хочешь с нами прогуляться?

– Конечно, хочу!

Все трое решили отправиться в Заповедник. Самое умиротворяющее место! Особенно хорошо дышалось среди берёзок, маленькой рощицей раскинувшихся на окраине парка. Дарья о чём-то думала, невпопад отвечая на вопросы.

А Марья с Риной мысленно общались насчёт Дарьи.

«Всё-таки она думает о нём. Юношеское увлечение», – передала Марья, подпинывая носком туфли сухую ветку.

«Я потом с ней поговорю», – пообещала крёстная.

«Спасибо, это было бы замечательно!»

Дарья не могла их слышать – ведь она была обычным человеком. Просто замечтавшейся, хоть и серьёзной девочкой.

* * *

Для полного комплекта прогулки троица повстречала кота Ваську. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль и крутил хвостом. В лапах у него трепыхалась рыбёшка. Вот же зрелище! Обе волшебницы переглянулись: откуда, мол, добыча? Василий же рыбу не ест. Дарья тоже не совсем учтиво разглядывала огромного котяру. А тот объясняться не спешил. Васька смотрел то на рыбу в лапе, то на только что пропавшую куда-то мавку (не путать с русалками) и усиленно думал, что делать с рыбой. Потом махнул лапой и выпустил её в ручей, бурливший неподалёку.

Теперь все три подруги переглянулись вместе – что за цирк?

– Это не я её! – наконец выпалил кот.

– Да я верю, – улыбнулась Рина.– Ты сам как?

– Лучше всех! – мяргнул Василий. – Мне сказали, что рыба якобы волшебная. Что-то волшебного в ней я ничего не увидал, мяу!

– Обидно, да, Василий?

– Мяууу! – уныло отозвался кот.

А в голове Дарьи пронеслась мысль: «Волшебная рыба? Так это то, что надо!»

Маша просекла, что младшая сестрёнка задумала что-то не очень хорошее и правильное. Но крёстной пока решила не говорить. Тем более рыба-то ей зачем?

А Дарья продумала свою стратегию на много ходов вперёд. Волшебные рыбы ведь исполняют желания? А главное желание у девчонки было одно. И все об этом знали. Или догадывались. Вот только где взять такую рыбёшку, в каком водоёме? Хотелось уже обшарить их все.

Вот только забыла Дарья, что такие рыбы только в сказках водятся. Она многозначительно посмотрела на сестру и на крёстную. А те – на неё, будто насквозь видели.

– Ну, влюбилась, и чего? – покраснела Дашка как спелый помидор.

– А рыба тут при чём? – не поняла Марья.

– Я не говорила про рыбу!

– Все желания только чёрные силы исполняют. И такой ценой… Так что и правильно, ни про рыбу, ни про что такое и не думай.

Дарье осталось только согласиться. И тяжко вздохнуть. «На халяву только кошки плодятся», – вспомнила она интернетовскую поговорку. Марья прыснула в кулак. Но Даше нужен был добрый совет.

– Ты не отчаивайся, – взяла инициативу в свои руки крёстная. – Я уверена, что и Саша к тебе неравнодушен. Пусть пройдёт время, оно всё расставит по своим местам, – и ласково улыбнулась.

– Хорошо бы, кабы так…

– Я помогу! – подмигнула Рина.

– Спасибо! – проникновенно промолвила отроковица.

Она была уверена: крёстная-то точно сможет всё.

– Я пропустил что-то интересное? – Василий дал всем знать, что он никуда ещё не ушёл.

– Ну, не совсем так, – ответила дико смущённая Дарья и почесала коту за ухом. Тот сразу включил мурчалку и выгнул спину от удовольствия, опустившись на все четыре лапы. И приятно было не одному ему.

Девчонка знала, что Васька необычный кот. А в этот день позабыла и об этом, и обо всём остальном. А тот предложил:

– Пошли в Избу, я чаем вас угощу!

– Ты один разве? А директор где? – удивилась Рина.

– В отпуске. Домой отправился, – промяргал Василий по дороге к главному офису, который все негласно величали Избой. Заграничные слова в этих краях не любили.

– Ну что ж, хорошо ему отдохнуть.

Компания попила чаю и отправилась домой, через полюбившуюся берёзовую рощицу. По дороге Рина тихонько поговорила с Дарьей. Мол, не стоит так переживать, всё хорошо будет.

– Спасибо!

– Ты, главное, не торопись и не суетись.

И Дарья решила плыть по течению. А про привороты разные крёстная велела забыть: какое-никакое, но всё ж насилие над личностью. И всегда боком выходит, да и грех.

 

#### 6

Вечерком Марья снова встретилась с крёстной.

– Что-то беспокоит? – спросила та участливо.

Марья смутилась. Она и так уже надоела со своими проблемами, наверное.

– Да все то же, крёстная.

– Ты не бойся, расскажи,– молвила волшебница и взяла крестницу за руку.

– У меня всё та сущность из головы не выходит, – вздохнула та. – Я чувствую, что на глазах взрослею, я учусь себя ограничивать, а она…

– Да безобидная она. Случайно прибилась.

– Ну, надеюсь, и дальше уживёмся, – промямлила Марья.

– Конечно, милая! Даже к лучшему.

– Спасибо! – и сменила пластинку, – а с Дарьей как быть? Ей ведь ещё только 14…

– Вырастет, по-иному станет смотреть на жизнь,– успокоила Рина.– У неё ещё вся жизнь впереди.

– Дай-то Бог…

* * *

Дарья решила для себя пока не навязываться, всё равно считала себя «мелкой козявкой». Да и неприлично как-то… Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Захочет общаться, сам проявит инициативу. А не захочет… так и плакать не будем. Мало ли парней в её собственном мире? Всё само образуется. Успокоив себя таким образом, девочка уснула. И видела красивые, цветные сны.

А Машка с крёстной, кажется, и не ложились совсем: так много хотелось друг другу рассказать. О магии, о жизни, о самопознании. В душе Рина была довольна уровнем познаний Марьи. И при возможности делилась опытом и знаниями в магической сфере. Новые возможности открывались постепенно, как и предполагала волшебница. И хорошо. К чему спешка?.. Ведь у Марьи вечность впереди… В буквальном смысле.

…Дарья как-то позавидовала сестре по поводу вечности.

– Зато у тебя могут быть дети и семья, – с маленькой грустинкой в глазах ответила та.

– Насчёт семьи я ещё подумаю, – буркнула Дашка.– Я ещё не пожила для себя…

– На данный момент ты совершенно права. А вот в будущем может стать и поздно.

– Уверена? А я вот не уверена…

Этот разговор был незадолго до прибытия в гости. Теперь Дарье вдруг захотелось уточнить сей момент. Но это уже утром… Она и проснулась с этой мыслью. Вот только с кем посоветоваться?

А если поговорить с Сашкиной матерью? У неё много опыта в таком деле… а вдруг откажет? Мол, молода ещё на такие темы говорить… Однако почему бы и не попробовать?

Но Дашка вдруг перетрусила. Что она ей скажет? Мол, мечтаю за вашего сыночка замуж? Фу, как некрасиво.

Девчонка состроила кислую мину. А если просто спросить – лучше сейчас погулять или сразу замуж? Про Шурика можно не упоминать, конечно…

Дарья была настолько углублена в свои мысли за завтраком, что сие не укрылось от Сашкиной матери.

– О чём ты, милая, замечталась?..

– Да вот, проблема, – мямлила девочка, крутя в пальцах чайную ложку, а другой рукой подперев подбородок, – когда замуж выходить… – и уставилась на Сару.

– Ну конечно же, после учёбы!

– Понятное дело, – вздохнула Дашка. – И мечтать рано?

– Мечтать не вредно, вредно не мечтать…

Вся компания развеселилась, в том числе и Дарья.

– А если серьёзно, Даш, – вступил Сашкин отец, – то не торопись с этим. Успеешь ещё.

От сердца сразу как-то отлегло.

– Успею, но как бы не опоздать…

– С этими делами торопиться не нужно, – совершенно серьёзно вещал Ким, – как бы потом не жалеть, что ошиблась с выбором. Это дело серьёзное, тут сто раз подумать надо.

– Да, я понимаю…

– На примете кто-то есть? – лукаво прищурилась Сара.

«Говорить или нет про Шурика? Думаю, не стоит пока», – подумала Дарья и ответила неопределённо:

– Пока не знаю, – и густо покраснела.

– Значит, есть…

«Есть-есть! – думала Марья, – только признаваться не хочет!»

– Рано тебе ещё думать об этом, – вслух озвучила старшая сестра. – Школу сперва закончи и институт, а замужество от тебя не убежит, – и допила сок.

– А ну как уведут? – вырвалось у Дарьи. – Обручиться-то…

– Ну, может и не уведут, – задумчиво промолвила Марья, – в любом случае тебе ещё четыре года ждать, если так невтерпёж!

«Вот что-то она задумала, пронеслось в голове у девчонки, – только что? Жаль, что я не умею мысли читать. Надо будет спросить крёстную. А, может, они сговорились? Хотя не похоже. Все здесь желают мне добра, а я так думаю про них».

– Главное, – высказалась она вслух, – чтоб клятвой друг друга связать… Если любишь – четыре года не срок.

«Ты хоть, крёстная, скажи ей, – мысленно взмолилась Марья волшебнице, – замучает меня Дашка дома за эти четыре года!"

Рина вздохнула, подбирая слова.

– Даш, ты лучше подожди, подумай, – говорила она, когда они с Дарьей остались вдвоём на веранде, – я знаю,чего ты хочешь, – и подмигнула лукаво. – Но пусть пройдёт положенное время и ты вступишь в совершенные года. Иначе, по закону, тебе никто не сможет помочь.

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – смутилась Дарья, – прошу, не говорите никому про мой конфуз…

– Не бойся, дорогая моя! – волшебница обняла девчонку, – никто не узнает, если ты сама не захочешь.

Вообще-то Дарья могла бы и обидеться. Обручение и интим – вещи сугубо разные. Взрослые, даже самые лучшие, вечно думают лишнее… Но Дарья знала (или чувствовала), что крёстная имела в виду то, что и сама Дарья, и не смешивала такие понятия в одну кучу. Просто в их мире обряды совершались по-другому. Миры ведь разные.

– И я ещё об одном не подумала – его согласие и добрая воля, – и, совсем запунцовев, добавила: – Чувства… опять же…

– Хорошо, что сказала. Хотя как раз с этим проблем быть не должно… так что, в виде исключения, я могу тебе помочь!– сжалилась Рина.

– Ой, правда?

– Конечно, правда! – и перешла на заговорщический шёпот: – Шурика я возьму на себя. Но это долгое дело, предупреждаю сразу! – и улыбнулась. – Не думай ни о чём таком. У Сары в своё время такая же почти история была, это тебя должно успокоить. Ким так же про неё думал, но со временем всё устроилось.

– Спасибо!

– Всегда помогу советом, – улыбнулась крёстная.

Девчонки погостили ещё несколько дней и стали прощаться.

– Ты извини, крёстная, что я так замучила тебя, – сконфузилась Марья. – И за Дашку тоже…

– Ну что вы, девочки, мне это в радость, и к тому же это моя святая обязанность!

Хозяева очень тепло попрощались с гостьями. Рина еле заметно подмигнула Дарье: мол, мои обещания в силе. Ещё раз обняла девчонок – и те пропали в созданном Марьей портале.

 

#### 7

А дома всё было по-прежнему…

Когда Марья с сестрой вернулись из соседнего мира, куда – в этот раз по очереди – отправились в гости, Мидори заметила, что Дарья какая-то не такая.

– Что на этот раз? У вас там что-то произошло?

– Конечно произошло! Дашка влюбилась! – прыснула Марья.

– Маша! – Дарья стала малиновой. Сейчас был один из тех моментов, когда ей становилось за родных едва ли не неловко. Вон, мать хохочет, как девчонка…

– Ну, и кто твой избранник? – успокоившись спросила Мидори. – Ну извини, Даш!

– Вы его знаете… Наверно, лучше, чем я!

– Угу, – кивнула Марья. – Я с ним когда-то клад искать ходила. Не бойся, мам, он Дашку всерьёз не принимает. Шурик воспитанный, да? – последние слова обращены были к младшей сестре.

– Очень воспитанный и вежливый, – она чуть не добавила: «Не то что вы…»

Теперь Дашка точно знала, где над ней не будут смеяться. «Закончу школу, – думала она, – и выйду замуж за Шурика!» Дома, конечно, смеются не со зла и не чтобы обидеть, но всё-таки для Даши атмосфера слишком безбашенная. И Дашка ждала своего звёздного часа.

* * *

Марьин отпуск за свой счёт закончился, и пора было приступать к работе. А Дарья… она вернулась в школу, каникулы закончились… И приложила все силы для того, чтобы окончить школу без всяких нареканий: слово же дала. Сейчас это главное. А то стыдно аж: захотела клятв любви от парня, с которым не так и знакома…

«Дааа, Дашка, ты и замахнулась! – говорила она себе. – Лечиться тебе надо!»

И с головой углубилась в учёбу. Это очень помогало. В первые дни по возвращении домой младшая не смела поднять глаз. стыдя сама себя за свои грехи. Серьёзной натурой ещё слыла дома…

– Да хватит тебе казниться! – выпалила Марья в сердцах однажды. – Ну ошиблась, с кем не бывает.

Потом всё забылось. Считай, до самого Дашкиного совершеннолетия.

* * *

Время пролетело незаметно.

Глядясь в зеркало, повзрослевшая уже Дарья отметила: не настолько уж она изменилась, чтобы её узнать было нельзя сразу. Примеряя короткое платье, она насвистывала какую-то песенку. Настроение было преотличное.

Это короткое платьице эффектно выделяло красивые ноги. Дарья увидала в зеркале сестру, зашедшую поглазеть, спросила:

– Ну и как тебе обновка? Думаешь, в гостях это оценят?

– Думаю, да! – Маша подмигнула.

Дарья совсем забыла о старом конфузе, а потому даже не поняла, что же такое имеет в виду Машка.

– Ты про что?

– Потом узнаешь, – уклончиво ответила волшебница (а как по-другому назвать человека с магическими способностями, стоящими на стороне Света?).

Даша так и не переставала думать об этих загадочных словах. Но даже день рождения не омрачили эти намёки. И праздник удался на славу. И вот уже мать её напутствует – а сама ничуть и не изменилась. По крайности, внутренне. А в гости Дарья надела то самое короткое платье, но ни о чём таком не думала. Главное, чтоб на перемену погоды не попасть…

Друзья встретили девчонок очень тепло – после стольких лет разлуки. Шурик исключением не стал. Стоило ему увидеть Дарью, как аж глаза расширились. Тем более та была в таком поистине сногсшибательном платье. Шурик, конечно, узнал вчерашнюю девчонку, но поверить своим глазам всё ещё не мог. Слишком резкий переход от почти ребёнка к вот такой красавице!

Машка, глядя на этого ошарашенного «принца», посмеивалась втихомолку: теперь-то он точно обратил внимание на младшую сестру.

– Давай уже, приглашай даму на свидание, – прыснула колдунья.

Когда парочка отошла в сад, Марья подошла к крёстной:

– Видала, какая реакция?

– А то! И всё само. Потому что время пришло.

– И тебе даже не пришлось подготавливать Сашку? Впрочем, чего это я? И так ведь всё ясно.

– Вот именно.

И Рина, и её крестница двинулись по направлению к просторной беседке, где собралось всё семейство и где был накрыт стол.

– Вот, садись, Маша, дорогая. Угощайся.

– Спасибо вам всем! – расчувствовалась Марья.

– Ну что ты!– Рина ловко положила крестнице лучший кусочек.

Напротив за круглым столом Дарья всё ещё перешёптывалась с Шуриком. Нашли таки общий язык, а Дарья так сразу ухажёра. А старшая сестра мило болтала с крёстной о профессиональном мастерстве. Все были очень довольны.

* * *

После обеда Дарья подошла к крёстной:

– Ты оказалась права.

– И я очень рада.

– Я сейчас и не знаю, как быть, – Дарья покраснела. – Думаю, нам просто надо чаще встречаться с Шуриком. По его инициативе, конечно. А то девушке неприлично первой…

– Да, только он, может, тоже смущается.

– Понимаю.

– Это к его чести. Но, возможно, придется подождать.

– Сразу видно, человек хороший, – молвила Дарья.

– Повезло тебе. Правильно выбрала, милая.

Девушка только смущённо улыбнулась. С такой поддержкой по жизни ей теперь ничего не было страшно.

– Спасибо вам! – и обняла крёстную.

* * *

Наверно, стоило ещё поговорить и с Сарой как будущей свекровью. Уж она точно поможет чем сможет. Явно же Сара не будет против. Ну, с ней Дашка потом поговорит, когда Сашкина мать освободится. Попросится по хозяйству помочь…

А тут и случай подвернулся: Марья всецело завладела вниманием крёстной для своих профессиональных вопросов, а Дашка присоединилась к Саре на кухне посуду помыть. Тут они и разговорились. Даше даже не пришлось ни в чём признаваться. Сара сама всё поняла.

– Я предчувствовала, что так будет, – сказала она. – И я была бы рада такой невестке, как ты.

– Ой, правда? Спасибо!!!

– Конечно! – улыбнулась будущая родственница. – С Сашкиными сёстрами вы давно подруги. А мы вам поможем, даже не сомневайся!

– Можно я вас обниму?

Сара обняла девчонку по-матерински:

– Добро пожаловать в нашу семью!

– Я так рада!

Дарья ещё что-то хотела спросить, пока домывала тарелки. Но не могла решиться.

– Что тебя ещё беспокоит, Даш? – участливо спросила Сара.

– Д-да… Продумываю церемонию обручения. И, главное, дату… Хотя это не моя должна быть забота…

– Ничего страшного, – подмигнула будущая свекровь. – Это мы на себя берём!

А про себя подумала: «Надо же, как быстро растут дети! Уже и Саше пришла пора».

– Ещё раз спасибо огромное!

– Не за что! теперь мы одна семья!

– Я так счастлива!

– Мы тоже все рады за тебя! – искренне заверила Сара. – Ну, пошли в гостиную, там нас уже заждались, – и подмигнула.

– Скоро всем объявим?

– Сейчас всё узнаем.

* * *

Они вошли в гостиную.

Сара незаметно подмигнула сыну. К счастью, этого никто не заметил. Шурик всё понял. Он и сам не прочь был сделать Дашке предложение, только не знал, как она к этому отнесётся. Но, кажется, все были только за.

Теперь слово за родителями самой Дарьи – по правилам, они тоже должны сказать своё слово и дать добро. Но вот не было их тут в такой торжественный момент, да и никто об этом сразу не подумал. Все – нет, почти все! – обо всём позабыли, стоило Шурику наконец озвучить своё предложение, встав на одно колено.

Казалось, Дашка сейчас лишится чувств: её мечты сбылись. И она сказала:

– Да!

Все возликовали.

И тут Марья решила по-тихому смыться домой и вернуться уже с родителями, её исчезновения никто не заметил, кроме крёстной. Но та всё поняла. Даже спросить успела:

– Зачем же ты так-то?

– Хочу сюрприз сделать, – объяснила Марья и загадочно подмигнула. – Через несколько минут вернусь!

– Тогда ладно! – Рина тоже подмигнула.

…Пока младшая была в гостях, Марья вернулась домой.

– Что-то случилось? – забеспокоился Альберт.

– Да ничего плохого. Просто вы там нужны с мамой.

– Значит, случилось, но хорошее? – подмигнула Мидори.

– Шурик хочет просить руки Дашки у вас, – и расцвела в счастливой улыбке.

– Тогда давайте поторопимся!

* * *

Марья и вправду появилась снова довольно скоро, с родителями. Потом тихонько подошла к Шурику и о чём-то с ним пошепталась. Тот, довольный, кивнул. В воздухе снова, и яснее, повисло ощущение предвкушения. Шурик от смущения стал красный как помидор, однако преодолел себя и сбивчиво, но торжественно заговорил, обращаясь к Дашкиным родителям.

– Прошу руки вашей дочери!

Альберт с женой переглянулись – надо же, как всё обернулось. Дашка и впрямь повзрослела. Из рассказов Марьи и из собственных впечатлений Альберт и Мидори сделали определённые выводы, что Дарья будет тут счастлива. И потому с лёгкостью дали своё согласие.

* * *

– Не могу поверить, что Дашка повзрослела, – промолвила Мидори.

– Да, будто вчера лежала на руках…

– Закончит вот университет, вроде несколько лет – а тоже оглянуться не успеем – и сюда, в этот мир переедет-замуж выйдет…

– Ну, она же говорила, что приезжать будет, – успокоил жену Альберт. – А уж Маша навсегда рядом…

Марье не было нужды переселяться – она везде была как дома.

Сама виновница события мирно болтала с новоявленным женихом в уголке и не слышала, что говорили близкие. А то бы раскраснелась от смущения. Она и так смущалась.

– Хоть и долго, – говорил он, – до самого твоего диплома…

– Ну я же буду на каникулы приезжать! – успокоила его невеста.

Это, в принципе, всех устраивало. Вся компания подняла бокалы с шампанским за здоровье жениха и невесты. Теперь весь вопрос в том, где останется Дашка – ей же ещё в институт поступать.

Постановили, что выучится всё же у себя. Всё равно они друг от друга никуда не денутся, да и Шурик обещал дождаться.

 

#### 8

Хозяева уговорили Дашиных родителей погостить. Дарья всю неделю провела в обществе новоявленного жениха. Она не ошиблась в своём выборе: Шурик будет идеальным спутником жизни. Весь в отца. Сейчас это уже было абсолютно ясно.

– Ты на кого учиться станешь? – поинтересовался вдруг Саша.

– На разработчика компьютерных игр, – отозвалась девушка. – ну и сайты на досуге делать хочу.

– Здорово!

– Самой нравится!

– Если согласишься, конечно, – Шурик смутился,– то мы могли бы свой сайт сделать и запустить серию обучающих игр в будущем.

– Это было бы вообще отлично!

– Тогда договорились! – обрадовался Шурик.

– Я с радостью!

Всё вообще замечательно складывалось! Общее дело – это то, что никогда не даст заскучать и отдалиться друг от друга.

* * *

Неделя пролетела быстро, настала пора прощаться, а расставаться так не хотелось… Успокаивало то, что Даша будет приезжать сюда на каникулы.

– А Дарья-то нашла своё призвание и свою вторую половинку, – рассказала Сара мужу.

– Ну это же замечательно!

Но, видать, злая судьба решила иначе: Дарья вдруг свалилась с сильной простудой. Где она её подхватила – неизвестно. Наверно, после дождя гуляла в своём лёгком платье.

Так что никуда девушку не отпустили. Больной занялась крёстная. Дарье пришлось пить целебные отвары.

– Где это ты умудрилась так простыть? – спрашивала Рина, сидя у кровати крестницы.

– Да сама не знаю…

Волшебница взяла Дарью за руку, чтоб послушать пульс.

– Что-то серьёзное? – прокашлявшись, спросила девушка.

– Да нет…

– Так неудобно вышло, – проговорила Дарья.

– Ничего страшного, тут же твой второй дом!

Дарья вымученно улыбнулась: всё-таки высокая температура.

– Спасибо вам всем!

– Было б за что, поправляйся!

Когда девушка уснула, колдунья попыталась хотя бы немного, но снизить крестнице температуру. Вроде удалось.

Рина посидела немного, потом тихонько вышла из комнаты. Дальше лечить будет уже время.

– Ну как она? – спросила Сара, тревожась за будущую невестку.

– Скоро поправится, не переживай так, – Рина чуть её приобняла, успокаивая.

– Ещё один новый член семьи, – с улыбкой промолвила Сара. – Потом я ей чаю сделаю.

– Давай с травами, я подскажу, с какими. Это замечательно, дорогая, что ты так к ней относишься!

– Спасибо, Риш! А как иначе? Мы теперь одна семья! Ты тоже сколько мне помогала! – расчувствовалась Сара и горячо обняла подругу.

Вот уж что никогда не изменится – взаимная доброта. Только семья будет разрастаться…

Обе хозяйки, обнявшись, ушли на кухню готовить целебный чай для гостьи.

И чай получился на славу. Рина подержала кружку в руках, заряжая светлой энергией на выздоровление.

– Отнесу девочке, – промолвила волшебница, – наверно проснулась уже.

– Я с тобой.

Даша приоткрыла глаза. Ей уже полегчало отчасти…

– Держи, – Рина протянула ей целебный чай и присела на краешек постели.– Выпей всё.

– Ты как, Даш? – участливо спросила будущая свекровь.

– Спасибо, полегче…

– Ну и хвала небесам! – с облегчением вздохнули обе женщины.

– Спасибо вам!

– И тебе тоже. За то, что ты есть, – молвила Рина.

– Ой. Вот такого мне ещё не говорили.

– Привыкай, дочка! – совершенно искренне заверила Сара.

Рина кивнула в знак согласия, с улыбкой глядя на Дарью.

Та чувствовала себя дома… В своём мире чувствуешь себя не хуже, но по-другому. Но тут – просто светлая и добрая энергетика пронзает всё вокруг. И эти чудесные люди… Теперь воистину её новая семья. Девчонка от переизбытка чувств пустила слезу. Но никто её не осудил.

– Всё нормально, Даш, – успокоила её волшебница, – всё так и должно быть, не стесняйся своих чувств. Тем более, только выздоравливаешь.

Теперь Дарье и домой-то возвращаться не хотелось, но было необходимо… Пока её дом там до свадьбы.

– Не печалься, мы будем видеться, когда у тебя будут каникулы, – подмигнула Дарье волшебница.

Даша знала, этим и жила. В такой особой атмосфере любви и света она пробыла до конца болезни, полностью исцелившись. Пришла пора возвращаться в свой мир. Ну что ж, ненадолго…

– Спасибо вам! – Дарья переобнималась с друзьями.

Все заверили, что будут ждать её с нетерпением.

* * *

Время прошло незаметно. И вот уже мать её напутствует – а сама ничуть и не изменилась. По крайности, внутренне.

– Я ещё в аспирантуру поступать собираюсь, уже отсюда переведусь, – говорила Дарья, – так что ещё с вами побуду.

– Да тебя никто и не гонит. Очень даже наоборот, странное ты создание.

Ну да, скорее она всё-таки всегда была папиной дочкой. Жаль, его дома не было – пропадал в Институте. Но вечером Дарья имела на него свои планы. А пока…

– Дай слово, Маша, что смеяться надо мной не будешь!

– Да мне-то это зачем?

– Просто так. У тебя это само выходит!

– Ну даю, ладно, выкладывай!

– Шурик мне замуж за него предлагал ещё довольно давно, – и покраснела, – после того, как я у него в шахматы выиграла.

– А ты чего? Неужели отказала?

– Ещё чего! Согласилась.

– Вот так сразу?

– Ну почему же сразу? Я уже довольно давно с ним знакома…

– Ну ладно. А вообще, и я серьёзно, это хороший знак. Он, значит, не боится, что жена будет умнее него. Значит, у него нет дурацких комплексов.

– У него вся семья такая, – смущённо молвила Дарья, – он говорил, что ему спутница жизни нужна, а не домашняя рабыня. У них в крови равноправие.

– Это прекрасно. Вы уживётесь! Только нас не забывай!

– Как ты могла такое подумать?

– Да ты по папе будешь больше всех скучать!

– Да не выдумывай!

– Я что, тебя не знаю, что ли? – прыснула Марья.

– Может, и буду, – пробурчала младшая сестра. – Пока что можно просто в гости смотаться.

…Учёба совсем не оставляла времени на посторонние мысли. В каникулы, как и обещала, Дарья отправлялась в свой второй дом, ко второй семье. В последние каникулы она с Шуриком подали заявление в загс. Там ей пошли навстречу и назначили церемонию на следующий год. Он пролетел незаметно, Дарья наконец получила заветный диплом. И с отличием! Весь вопрос в том, действителен ли будет её диплом в другом мире? Или там снова придётся учиться? Хотя знания-то никуда не денутся… Ну ничего, она везде найдёт применение своим знаниям. Формальную сторону дела, наверно, всегда можно уладить.

 

#### 9

Пришло время свадьбы. Дарья отправилась на день раньше, чтоб примерить платье. Мидори пообещала присоединиться позже:

– Надо же тебя приодеть, причесать…

– Спасибо! Ты самая лучшая! – обняла маму Дарья. Чем дальше, тем сильнее это ощущалось.

– Ты извини, если что не то между нами было, все разногласия… Я не со зла ведь…

– Да понятно, мам, – и чуть не заплакала.

Мидори напоследок обняла дочь. И смотрела вслед долго.

* * *

Близился великий день. Пока что прибыли Дарья со старшей сестрой. Первым делом Дарья побежала советоваться к будущей свекрови. Мол, как лучше держаться да чем помочь в подготовке к торжеству. Сара рада была поделиться своим богатым жизненным опытом. И счастлива была, что есть кто-то, кому можно передать. Вот и хорошо, мало кому так везёт со свекровью.

В общем, Дарья чувствовала, что ей будет хорошо с таким мужем, как Сашка – у него такая дружная семья! И она уже стала её частью.

Невеста в своей комнате примеряла свадебное платье, ей помогала будущая свекровь. И с причёской, и со всем прочим…

– Ну и как я? – Дашка крутилась перед зеркалом.

– Очаровательна, просто фея!

– Правда?

– Правда! – Сара вспомнила себя в молодости, как она первый раз выходила замуж. И её первого мужа тоже звали Шурик… Глупая она тогда была. Но не всем же везёт с первого раза! Хорошо бы Дашке… Хотя с её-то мальчиком уж точно должно!

– Спасибо вам всем!

– Ну что ты, нам только в радость!

Потом Дарья спросила как бы между прочим:

– А где он, твой первый муж? Извини, если не то спросила…

– Он погиб…

– О, господи! прости ради бога! – больше Дарья к этой теме не возврашалась. Правда, кто ж знал…

– Давай думать о хорошем!

– Согласна, – отозвалась свекровь, – теперь на очереди фата?

– Да, и её так просто не прицепишь, я б без тебя не справилась!

– Давай помогу! – вместе они провозились довольно долго, но сделали всё, как нужно.

Раздался стук в дверь:

– Ну, как вы тут? – на пороге показалась Рина. – Все наши мальчишки свою вечеринку делать в кафе ушли вместе с женихом.

– Вон, гляди какая принцесса, – молвила Сара.

– В самом деле! – восхитилась крёстная.

– Значит, и у нас будет своя вечеринка!

– Ой, девичник? – захлопала Дарья в ладоши, – как здорово!

– Всё для тебя!

– Да еще в такой замечательной компании!

– Мы рады! Щас Надюха снимок сделает.

– Будет здорово!

И тут как раз пришла и сама Надя, увешанная фотокамерами:

– Ну, где тут у нас виновник торжества? Классно выглядишь!

– Спасибо! Это ты потом картину нарисуешь? Правда?

– Да,– улыбнулась Надя и подмигнула. – Мне ещё Шурик нужен…

– Надюха уже всех нас перерисовала, – похвасталась волшебница.

Та покраснела от смущения.

– А когда можно будет взглянуть?

– Я скажу, Даш, – пообещала Надя.

– Буду ждать!

Надя сделала фото в своей мастерской, где были идеальные условия. Освещение и всё прочее…

* * *

Все предсвадебные дела были сделаны, подарки Дарья получила шикарные, которые ей пригодятся в семейной жизни. Девичник тоже удался на славу, было переговорено о многом. Осталось дождаться торжественного дня. Главное, чтобы погода не подгадила (церемонию решили провести в саду). Хотя разве доброе волшебство не поможет? А волшебников тут целых… четыре, включая Марью.

– Спасибо вам всем! – проникновенно молвила невеста, растроганная таким добрым отношением к своей персоне. Просто отлично же…

Ждали только родителей невесты. У Дашки, понятно, мандраж перед событием, и она запивала его крепким чаем на кухне. В голове чуть прояснялось…

– Скучаешь? – раздался сзади голос.

Дарья обернулась и увидела крёстного.

– Немного, – улыбнулась она.

– Ничего, скоро самое главное.

– Я понимаю, – вздохнула Дашка. – Всё-таки такое событие…

Тони тоже налил себе чаю и устроился рядом с крестницей. Ему хотелось её поддержать, подарить тепло.

– Уверен, вы с Шуриком будете отличной командой! – проговорил колдун. – И, главное, счастливой семьёй!

– Я очень надеюсь на это, дорогой крёстный. Только не знаю, как вести себя в таких случаях.

– А что именно тебя смущает, милая?

– Вдруг Шурик изменит своё отношение ко мне? Может ведь такое быть?

– С Шуриком? Да ты что? – удивился волшебник. – Хотя, всё может быть. Но ты не переживай, в случае чего я тебе помогу.

– Спасибо…

– И уж уверенности в себе всегда придам!

– Спасибо вам всем! – ей хотелось всех обнимать и плакать.

– Всё будет нормально, Даша, – успокоил её крёстный, – мы все поможем тебе, если что! – и обнял по-отечески.

* * *

На другой день Мидори с Альбертом, прихватив и остальных друзей и близких, отправились в путь. Волновались, конечно… Но, видя счастливую физиономию дочери, поняли, что она сделала свой выбор и довольна им.

– А жених? – спросила Мидори.

– Я надеюсь, что тоже…

Дашка осталась поговорить с матерью, хотя дома, в своём мире, много беседовали на эту тему. Но теперь ведь они долго не увидятся…

– Я буду приезжать иногда, и и с Шуриком тоже, – пообещала Дарья.

– Как он тебе? – спросила мама.

– Давно лучше всех!

– Я рада за тебя!

– И родные его такие чудесные люди! Но вы ближе всех!

– Конечно, мы же твои родители, дорогая…

– Это так чудесно! – вздохнула Дарья. – Постараюсь к вам чаще приезжать!

– Будем счастливы!

Мидори помогла дочери облачиться в шикарное свадебное платье, похожее на белое облако.

Дашка смотрелась в зеркало.

– Вроде, ничего так, – спокойно проговорила она.

– Да ты что, очаровательно, полный кавай!

– Ты такая восторженная, мама!

– А ты просто боишься распереживаться…

– Ну хочется ведь выглядеть на все сто процентов! – хитро улыбнулась невеста.

– Ну как вы там? – в комнату заглянула крёстная. Рина выглядела шикарно в зелёном костюме.

Дашка невольно загляделась на волшебницу. Та улыбнулась, поймав восторженный взгляд крестницы.

– В порядке…

– Как я тебе? – спросила невеста крёстную.

– Думаю, ты всех затмишь на церемонии, – подмигнула ей Рина.

– Правда?

– Конечно же!

– Ой, как я волнуюсь!

– Не переживай, всё будет отлично!

Это нормально волноваться в такой день…

К церемонии всё было готово. И жених был неотразим в своём белом смокинге с розой в петлице. Дашка отметила про себя, что сегодня Шурик даже более симпатичный, чем всегда.

Церемония проходила как в голливудском фильме. Всё было так торжественно. Главное, что Дарья запомнила этот день на всю жизнь. И сама погода, казалось. благоприятствовала: было тепло и светило солнце.

Все в праздничных нарядах глядели на невесту и любовались ей: кто тайно, а кто и открыто. Шурик ждал около цаеточной арки, рядом с нарядной чиновницей из ЗАГСа, которая их распишет. Венчаться Дарья с Шуриком решили позже.

Всё было красиво до невозможности, хотя помниться будет не за это.

К жениху подвёл Дашку отец.

Шурик с Дашкой смотрели друг на друга влюблёнными глазами: он в белоснежном костюме, она – в воздушном платье. На их руках уже сверкали золотые кольца. Так их и сфотографировала Надя. Потом она напишет картину. Как раз к церемонии венчания…

Пока молодые поселились в доме Сашкиных родителей, благо места там было достаточно. Точно всем хватит, и всем будут рады.

Дашкины родные и друзья погостили несколько дней и отправились домой: работа не ждала.

– Будьте счастливы, – напутствовал Альберт и обнял любимую дочку.

Молодые собирались исполнить наказ по полной.

_Февраль-май 2015_


End file.
